Hannah Beth
Physical Description Hannah Beth is a white caucasian female standing at five foot six, she's thirty-six years old and has given the majority of her life to the Resistance and fighting SkyNET; somewhat a veteran compared to the other youthful soldiers, and this comes across in her general look. She is heavily scarred due to a friendly fire incident a few years ago and a more recent T-300 attack. It's safe to say that she doesn't spend much time in up keeping her appearance, generally either wearing a headband or goggles with a light kevlar vest and of course a Bloodband. Overall she's just 'scruffy', not really caring what she looks like. Her Father was African and this comes across in the way she speaks at times, using typical African words, though she has developed to have an American accent due the enviorment she grew up in. Biography Not much is known of Hannah's past, she was born in the year 1994. She has one sister and one brother; Cheryl and Callum. Though her father was African, Hannah grew up in Nevada, US. Judgement Day tore Hannah's family apart, they were seperated due to the blast leaving her and her father together, Hannah's father took her to the nearest area of salvation, LA. Luckily this ended up being one of the main resistance strongholds over the years to come. By the time she was eighteen, Hannah was up to all kinds of mischief, stealing supplies, messing around with people. She was out of control for two years until she met a man called Little Jacob. He was a Tech-Com soldier, Hannah had always despised them due to her father joining their ranks years and effectively abandoning her. But regardless, she knew she couldn't keep up her lifestyle and had to do something eventually. Over the years, Jacob taught her how to fire a weapon and strangely enough, how to drive. She began to become a somewhat decent person helping out where she could; gathering supplies, going out on patrols, watching for terminator activity. She started to become fascinated by the war. This wasn't enough for Hannah however, she wanted to do something more, she decided to attend a ROT session, led by John Connor himself. Hannah excelled and was asked to join Tech-Com shortly afterwards, being recruited into Alpha. Led by Jonathan Spector at the time. Since that moment Hannah has never looked back, going on to lead Bravo and become a Major within Tech-Com. Effecively leading the LA branch now. Many twists and turns have happened during her rise to power however, the inner-details of her life during this time aren't known by many as she does not like to talk about it very much, leaving it a mystery to most. These days, Hannah is disliked by most, coming across as a 'ras clot' the majority of the time. She is very disciplined and doesn't like to see people fucking about or ruining the reputation of the resistance, reacting very harshly to those who do. She loves confrontation and argues a lot with her family for little reason at times. Hannah has barely any 'badman rastas' and is rather awkward in discussing particular matters, she is very closed off and doesn't like to speak on personal terms. She treats the majority of people in her life as soldiers, including her family at times; which upsets most. But ultimately she is so focused on winning the war she is willing to make any kind of sacrifice in order to defeat SkyNET which can be very controversial. Category:Characters Category:Characters in TechCom Category:Characters in Command